Following your Dreams
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: Jaune wakes up from a peaceful sleep and starts his day. However, today will not be a normal one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys another one shot here. I kind of like this format, releasing a one shot after each chapter of Arkos Adventures. If you want me to continue let me know, and if you have any ideas feel free to send me a PM. And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jaune woke from a peaceful slumber with a start as his alarm sounded. With a groan he rolled over and shut it off before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. His arms felt particularly sore today as last nights training regimen with Pyrrha consisted of his only using his shield to defend her strikes.<p>

"Morning!" Pyrrha said as she walked out of the bathroom padding her wet hair with a towel and sitting on her bed.

"Morning." Jaune groaned as he stretched his arms hearing them crack as he moved them.

"You a little sor…" Pyrrha began but was cut off by shouting coming from across the hall.

"Yang! Put some clothes on you indecent harlot!" Weiss shrieked.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jaune sighed as he got up to take a quick shower and change into his uniform. Jaune came out of the bathroom and saw Pyrrha sitting there patiently waiting for him so they could walk to breakfast together before classes.

"You could have gone on without me. I wouldn't have minded." Jaune said as he slipped his shoes on and walked toward the door.

"I didn't feel like it, and besides I wanted to walk with you. We don't get to spend much time together...just the two of us of course." Pyrrha replied while following him out the door.

"We are alone every night on the roof." Jaune answered, tilting his head to one side and giving her a curious look.

"Thats different." Pyrrha replied quickly and turning her head away to hide the slight blush she felt.

'Why is Pyrrha saying this?' Jaune thought as he continued the short walk to the cafeteria in relative silence. After arriving, grabbing food, and sitting at the table with the rest of JNPR and RWBY. His silence continued throughout breakfast and into class as his mind was exploring a single topic.

'Why does Pyrrha want to spend 'Alone Time' with me? I wonder, does she like me? Or, does she just want to become closer as partners to help our teamwork. Thats probably it. She wouldn't like me that way anyway.' Jaune thought as he listened to Professor Port's lecture that he had long since tuned out.

Pulling a spare piece of paper out of his folder, Jaune began to idely sketch, not paying particular attention to what he was drawing. A prod in the side brought him back to reality and he turned to face his attacker. He was face to face with Yang who had a devious smirk on her face as she gestured to his drawing. Quirking an eyebrow at her he turned back to see what she was gesturing to and immediately had a deep blush overtake his face. He had drawn a profile view of Pyrrha who was sitting to his left as she listened to the lecture. Quickly he snatched the paper up and slid it into his binder with a panic. Yang only chuckled at him as she had a gleam in her eyes.

The rest of the classes before the lunch break seemed to fly by and eventually Jaune forgot about his drawing in the first class. As he settled down next to Pyrrha at their table and was about to join in the conversation, Yang cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention. When Jaune turned his attention to her, he remembered what he did in the first class. Yang was holding his binder with a smirk on her face. Jaune looked at her with pleading eyes at which she just chuckled at and began to rifle through the binder looking for the paper in question.

"Did you want something Yang?" Ruby asked her sister as she had not said anything yet after clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I just wanted to show you guys what Jaune did during Port's class." Yang replied as she finished her search and pulled out the piece of paper. Handing it to Blake she asked "What'cha think?" Blake took the paper and looked it over with a curious furrow of her brows.

"This is really good Jaune. I didn't know you could draw." Blake said as she handed the paper to Weiss. After a quick scan and a look at Pyrrha, Weiss handed the paper along to Ruby.

"I'd have to agree. It was quite exceptional." Weiss agreed. The cycle continued through the rest of the group, all agreeing with the last and handing the paper along. Soon it made it's way over to Pyrrha who was curious to say the least after all of the nice comments that were said about it. When she started to look over the drawing her expression turned to one of shock and her mouth gaped open like a fish.

She was looking at a beautiful drawing of her in profile wearing her school uniform and taking notes at her desk. The detail of the drawing was exquisite, everything had some sort of detail on it, including the pencil she held.

"Jaune...this drawing is perfect, where did you learn to draw like this?" Pyrrha asked not taking her eyes off the picture.

"I'm self taught." Jaune began while scratching the back of my head. "My mom always said that if being a hunter doesn't work out I should be an artist."

"I'd have to agree with her. Is it ok if I can…?" Pyrrha replied while bringing the paper to her chest possessively.

"Yes you can have it." Jaune answered her half formed question while smiling.

"Thank you!" Pyrrha responded quickly before giving him a quick hug that turned his face red and pulling out a folder of her own and gingerly slipping the paper inside. The rest of the lunch was normal other than Pyrrha subtly staring at the blond knight of which he noticed a few times.

Once classes resumed after lunch Jaune returned to his thoughts. He thought about everything regarding him and Pyrrha. The first time they met, her saving him in the forest, unlocking his aura for him, always being there for him and keeping his secrets, the night time training she offered, and for some reason he could picture seeing her right before Ozpin's speech about initiation after Ruby left him and he said something about where was he going to find another cute quirky girl to talk to. It was while they were walking to the arena for combat class with Professor Goodwitch that he made his decision.

It was when they got to the door they saw a note for their class.

_Due to me not being able to attend today's class, class will be canceled. However, I advise you to train and prepare for Monday as we will be be fighting two vs two with your partners._

_Prof. Goodwitch_

"Yay no class!" Yang exclaimed as they walked back to the main hall of the campus. "Want to catch an early dinner?" The group agreed except for Jaune who began to walk slower and falling a few steps behind the group. Noticing this, Pyrrha slowed her pace until she was walking next to him with a curious expression on her face.

"What's up Jaune?" Pyrrha asked trying to coax what was bothering him out as he visibly stiffened when she began to walk next to him.

"N-nothing m-much Pyrrha." Jaune stammered before gulping and steeling his nerves. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go into Vale instead of going to dinner."

"Yeah sure i'd like that. I'll go ask Ren and Nora if they want to also." Pyrrha answered and began to quicken her pace before a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just the two of us Pyr." Jaune said as he stopped moving.

'Is he asking me out on a date?' Pyrrha thought as her mind started to race and heart begin to beat faster.

"L-like a-a d-date?" Pyrrha stammered as she looked at the blond knight.

"Yeah." Jaune admitted while scratching at the back of his head. "If you don't want to thats fine also."

'Oh god yes.' Pyrrha thought as her heart went into overdrive. 'Answer him stupid!'

"I'd love to Jaune." Pyrrha eventually responded.

"Cool, you want to go change into something more casual?" Jaune asked as they began walking toward the dorm.

"Yeah, is casual dress fine?" Pyrrha answered with a question of her own.

"Maybe a light jacket, it's supposed to get colder later. I should probably text Ren and tell them where we are going." Jaune replied while pulling out his scroll and sending a quick message.

* * *

><p>"Hmm I just got a message from Jaune." Ren said as he stared at his scroll.<p>

"What's it say?" Nora asked as the group entered the dining hall.

Jaune Arc,

Hey, Pyrrha and I are going into town for the rest of the day. Thought I should let you know.

Ren read the message aloud to the group as they sat down at their table.

"HA! Pay up!" Nora yelled as she stuck out her hand receiving various amounts of lien from the other girls of the group, including surprisingly Weiss.

"Uhhh what's with the passing of money?" Ren questioned as he watched Nora count her money.

"We all bet on when Jaune would ask Pyrrha out on a date and I won. Told you guys it would be within the day." Nora explained stuffing the lien into her shirt.

"So you guys took bets on how long it would take for them to go on a date?" Ren asked receiving confirmation nods from the girls. "And you didn't include me. Believe it or not I like making bets too." Ren continued with a slight pout, receiving weird looks from the rest of the group for the unRenlike behavior.

* * *

><p>After changing, walking to the airship docks, and a grueling motion sickness flight, the casually dressed duo stepped out of the airship and into the streets of Vale. Jaune wore a nicer pair of jeans with a long sleeve button down dress shirt that was fully open with a white undershirt. Pyrrha wore a moderate length skirt with a pair of black leggings underneath. On top she had a red cardigan and white tank top. Truth be told, casual turned out to take the back seat as their outfits had a less than casual look.<p>

"So what do you have planned?" Pyrrha asked as they began to walk through the streets of Vale.

"I was thinking about grabbing some dinner before the rush comes in then maybe a movie if anything good is playing and then if its not too late, a nice walk in the park would be nice." Jaune answered while looking for a nice restaurant to eat at. Eventually they found a restaurant named Umami 201 that they heard Ren talking about once after one of his weekly outings with Nora. They entered and immediately were seated due to the dinner rush not starting yet.

The food was excellent and came out quick after they placed their order. The dinner conversation was light, usually pertaining to classes and schoolwork and occasionally divulging into questions of ones home life and stories of their childhood-Jaune had a few more than Pyrrha as most of her time was spent training.

After dinner-once Jaune won the fight of who was going to pay- they walked a short way down the street to the movie theatre which was conveniently placed next to a park. After choosing what movie to see-they finally decided on a movie called pen island. A pen designer who gets stranded on an island (sort of like castaway)-the movie didn't start for a while so they casually picked up where they left off in their conversation with Jaune telling Pyrrha about growing up with his parents in a small village.

Soon the movie started and their conversation stopped. Both watched intently as the story had a wonderful plot of him surviving on the island and eventually building a boat and sailing off into the ocean to get picked up by a ship and taken home. When the movie ended Jaune and Pyrrha exited the theater and began to talk about the film and what points they liked. They made it over to the park and began to walk around, using the light from the lamps along the way and the moon to see where they were going as night had fallen.

The path they were walking on led to a small pond that reflected the moon on its surface. The sounds of the forest and the gentle light the moon provided was breath taking as they sat on a nearby bench at the water's edge. Pyrrha turned her head and gazed at the blond boy sitting next to her. The moonlight softening his image and reflecting light into his eyes as he stared up at the moon without a care in the world. He seemed to be at peace even though his career path is often a deadly one.

"I had a nice time today Jaune." Pyrrha said as she cast her gaze back out over the water.

"So did I, we will have to do this again." Jaune replied bringing his eyes off the moon and over to her.

"Did you just ask me on another date Mr. Arc?" Pyrrha chuckled.

"That depends." He replied nonchalantly.

"On what?" Pyrrha asked as she turned back to him and began to search his eyes. Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and meeting with Pyrrha's.

"On whether or not you want to become more than just partners and teammates." Jaune said with a tone that meant he was completely serious. Pyrrha froze as her heart skipped a beat and then made up for with by racing at a speed she never felt before. Blinking, she began to search his eyes again and began to see them lose their seriousness and start being replaced by fear of rejection.

'_He asked me if we wanted to start dating. Jaune Arc wants to date me. He would be my boyfriend. Yes I would like that.' _Pyrrha thought as she kept staring at him. His gaze began to falter as he broke off and began to look down. '_ANSWER HIM!' _

"Yes Jaune, Yes Yes Yes." Pyrrha bellowed as she pulled him into a tight hug surprising him. Jaune returned the hug with the same ferocity as her not a second later once his thoughts caught up to him. They both pulled back slightly but kept their embrace going. Looking at each other, they tilted their heads and began to lean forward. Half a foot, inches, centimeters, millimeters...right before their lips could connect an alarm went off in the background.

Jaune woke from a peaceful slumber with a start as his alarm sounded. With a groan he rolled over and shut it off before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he stopped and thought that he's seen this before. Raising his head and turning toward the sound of an opening door he saw Pyrrha walk out.

"Morning!" Pyrrha said as she walked out of the bathroom padding her wet hair with a towel and sitting on her bed.

"Morning." Jaune replied instinctually as his mind was elsewhere. '_There is no way, I only just dreamed about this. Only one way to find out I guess.' _Jaune thought as he stood and crossed to stand by the door to their dorm.

"What are you doi..." Pyrrha began but was cut off by shouting coming from across the hall.

"Yang! Put some clothes on you indecent harlot!" Weiss shrieked.

'_Oh I know what I'm doing today.' _Jaune thought as he turned back around with a smile, grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom to start his day.

**A/N Well that was interesting. I got this idea when reading a story about nightmares and dealing with them, and I thought 'Why can't it be a good dream that leads into something?' So I went off and wrote this. Tell me what you think! As always, until next time**

**Regards,**

**Lastchaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a quick message to all of you people that read what I post for some reason that I can't understand. First of all, this is a sequel chapter that I promised to do a couple chapters back in Arkos for hitting a milestone. It is one of three One-shots that will be getting a extra chapter with the latest chapter of Arkos. Without further adieu, let chapter two commence!**

So far Pyrrha was having a good day. She was top of the class in all fields, Jaune was improving quickly with his training, and it was a weekend which meant the weekly team JNPR bonding session was quickly approaching. But as she was walking she wondered where her fearless leader went. She remembered him being dragged off by Ruby and Yang who promised to return him soon enough, but that was hours ago and she was starting to get worried.

As Pyrrha passed in front of the assembly hall she heard a chorus of girly screams and cat calls coming from within. Deciding it was worth checking out Pyrrha entered the room and spotted Team RWBY up towards the edge of the stage. After a quick look around the room,-and noticing the room was full of girls-Pyrrha made her way up to her neighbor team.

"Hey guys!" Pyrrha said with a wave as she approached three members of team RWBY as Yang was now on the stage.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Ruby began with a smile that quickly transformed into panic. "Oh no Pyrrha. Uhh it wasn't my idea! Blame Yang!"

"What wasn't your ide…" Pyrrha began but was cut off by some commotion on the stage.

"Okay ladies! The final item of tonights bid is something that will draw your eye. Feast your eyes on Jaune Arc! The bidding will begin at five hundred lien!" Yang said into a microphone while dragging a shirtless Jaune onto the stage in handcuffs and a black bowtie around his neck.

"What is this all about!" Pyrrha practically screamed at the three members of team RWBY who were present. They said they were just borrowing Jaune for a while, not actioning him off like some cheap artwork.

"Well. We got into some trouble over the destruction of school property." Weiss began.

"Our punishment was that we had to pay for all the damages." Blake continued.

"So we decided to do some fundraising. And when our other activities still left us with a large amount to raise, Yang suggested an auction. But seeing that we didn't have anything to auction off Yang went around getting guys to volunteer to be auctioned off." Ruby added.

"Jaune just so happens to apparently be the 'hottest' item in the auction today." Weiss finished. Just as Weiss finished speaking a bid of three thousand lien was heard from the crowd. "And the highest grossing too it would seem."

Pyrrha was starting to freak out. No way was she going to let Jaune be auctioned off like this. Not to mention she didn't want any other girl to get their hands on him. But bidding may just make it's way to the press, and what would happen if they got wind of Pyrrha Nikos bidding on a boy from school. They would have a field day. But maybe she could make a compromise.

"How much do you guys still have to raise to pay for the damages?" Pyrrha asked Weiss due to her holding a clipboard of their fundraised assets.

"It looks to be twelve thousand six hundred and seventy seven lien." Weiss answered while furrowing her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I'll pay it. Plus extra to keep my name out of it." Pyrrha said pulling a checkbook out and filling out a blank check.

"Deal!" Ruby said quickly while vanishing to tell her sister.

"Well ladies, the current bid is at five thousand for our blond haired lady killer over here." Yang was saying before Ruby teleported next to her, whispered a few words, and vanished just as fast. "Well now according to my teammates the bid has been raised to twelve thousand eight hundred lien. Any takers? Going once. Going twice. Sold to the anonymous bidder. For those of you who won items from todays auction please pick them up from the back and pay your bill."

As Yang closed out the auction and took Jaune off stage Pyrrha finished writing the check and gave it to Weiss.

"Bring him back to the dorm room when you finish up here." Pyrrha told the trio before walking off back towards her dorm. She had rescued Jaune. But at what cost? That was almost all of her savings. With a sigh she opened up the door to her shared dorm room and laid down on her bed. After half an hour or so there was a knock at the door followed by it being opened and something tossed in.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked sitting up from her bed.

"Oh, hey there Pyrrha. Sorry about losing you all that money. I tried to escape I really did. But then Yang knocked me out and I woke up in handcuffs and the next thing I knew, I was being auctioned off." Jaune said while rubbing his wrists.

"Oh it's fine Jaune. I really didn't waste the money. You are just indebted to me until you pay it off or work it off." Pyrrha said with a smile. "Speaking of which, you can start now. Go in the bathroom and don't come out till I tell you."

"Uhhh okay." Jaune said as he backed towards the bathroom. "Anything you say." Once the door closed Jaune heard some scuffling and rattling of things being rearranged.

"Okay Jaune, come on out." Pyrrha said after a couple minutes. Jaune emerged from the bathroom and stopped mid step. Pyrrha was laying down on a table in the middle of the room where the beds were moved from. However she wasn't just casually laying down. Pyrrha was actually mostly nude except for a towel laid across her buttocks and under her breasts. With a gulp Jaune crossed the room to the table.

"What can I do for you Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as his hands began to shake slightly.

"I think you can guess. So go ahead, get at it." Pyrrha replied while adjusting slightly to get a more comfortable position.

"O-okay." Jaune stuttered as he placed his hands on Pyrrha's back. Slowly, he felt around the muscles, along either side of the spine, above each shoulder blade, neck, and lower back. With a nod Jaune cracked his fingers and placed them at intervals along her neck and began to put pressure along each point while rotating his fingers clockwise.

As Jaune began the message, Pyrrha couldn't help letting out a moan of delight. He knew exactly what he was doing, where to place his fingers, how to work out the knots, he knew it all. It was only a matter of seconds before Pyrrha was melted under his touch. Throughout the duration of the message Pyrrha continued to let out involuntary moans of pleasure when he worked on a muscle just right.

"There all done. How do you feel?" Jaune asked as he turned around so she could make herself decent.

"That was amazing Jaune! Probably one of the best i've ever had. Just a few more of those and you will have fully paid me back for rescuing you from that auction." Pyrrha replied as she wrapped a towel around her waist and pulled a shirt over her head.

"Yeah anytime Pyr. Thanks for getidfg dfgs" Jaune began to say but his words became garbled.

"What was that Jaune?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"I said thanks for asdf fdfrgr" Jaune began again but was stopped by the same effect.

Pyrrha's eyes snapped open. Looking around she found herself back in her bed in her shared dorm room. She sat up with a groan as her muscles strained from overuse refused to co-operate. Looking over Pyrrha saw Jaune exiting the bathroom changed into his school uniform.

"Hey Jaune, how good are you at massages?" Pyrrha asked with a hopeful smile.

**A/N Ahahaha it was another dream! But you could have guessed that from the title huh? Anyway thanks for reading, review, favorite, and follow me as an author to get all of my updates. Until next time.**

**P.S Other one-shots getting updates.**

**Amazon on the Roof  
>Loved and Lost<strong>


End file.
